11:59
by dancercofd
Summary: Swan Queen bringing in the New Year with a bang.


"Emma, we've been invited to Regina's annual New Year's Eve party. It's always been really fun in the past, but I know how you get around her. Do you want to go?"

Snow sat down on the couch looking at her roommate inquisitively. Emma's head wandered for a moment. She and Regina had been sneaking around for months. She was actually surprised that the young teacher had never asked questions. The women had been as careful as possible, but Regina liked to surprise Emma at her apartment at the worst times. The thought of kissing her secret someone at midnight tugged at the blonde's heartstrings. She'd been waiting 28 years to get a New Year's kiss.

"Yeah, I guess we can go. I can always avoid her," Emma smiled. "I just have to find something to wear."

"I'm sure we can find something. We'll get you all dolled up and then send you out to find someone great before midnight," the brunette said with a grin. Little did she know, the Sheriff was already planning for that.

Emma and Snow showed up around 11:00 pm. The party had technically started at 10:00, but nobody ever came on time. Regina had sent Emma a text half an hour earlier, begging her to come rescue her from Granny's horrible stories. The pair walked through the front door together and surveyed the scene. Regina's mansion had been transformed into Storybrooke's biggest dance party, which was well under way. Lights were flashing, everyone was dressed to the nines, and champagne was flowing freely. Emma smiled at her friend, a silent 'thank you' for having her come.

"Snow!" they heard from across the room. Charming was making his way through the crowd and toward them. "You look…stunning," he breathed with a token smile. He lifted his small wife off the ground in a hug and kiss. "And Emma, lovely as always," he added. "Do you mind if I take your mother to the dance floor?"

Emma gave them her blessing and watched as they blended into the crowd. Her phone buzzed again in her hand.

_Where the hell are you?_

Regina, of course, was still worried that Emma was going to blow her off. Regardless of how many discussions they had had, the older woman was constantly in fear of losing the blonde. Emma sighed and unlocked her phone to type back a loving response, but her fingers hovered over her screen before writing.

_6__th__ bedroom on the second floor. Ready and waiting, your majesty._

Emma smiled and made her way through the dancing mob as quickly as possible. She ran into Ruby, who tried to pull her into a dance, but she struggled away using the bathroom as an excuse.

Hustling up into the bedroom, she patted herself on the back for remembering that this room had a liquor cabinet. She poured a shot of tequila for herself and downed it straight, hoping it'd slow her down later and give her just the right timing. She didn't notice the salt in the corner until after. A knock on the door caught her attention and she turned, casually leaning against the wooden furniture.

"Come in," she yelled, hoping she'd be heard over the music.

Regina opened the door quickly and slid into the room, locking it with a key from the outside. She turned around and stared at the woman in front of her. Emma was wearing a skin-tight black dress with golden glitter bits. It dipped graciously in the front, the V-shape mesh stopping right above her belly button. Her stilettoes were at least five inches tall and made Regina's mouth water. Emma had a similar frozen reaction to the brunette, clad in a high-neck fitted purple dress that was modest, but still incredibly sexy. Her deep red pumps were signature, and a single string of pearls around her neck completed her formal wear.

"You look-" they both said at the same time.

"Beautiful," Regina breathed.

"I was going to say delicious, but that works too," the blonde said with a smile.

It was 11:30, perfect time she noted. Regina strutted over, pinning her against the wooden cabinet and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I've got an idea," Emma whispered, her hands roaming Regina's back.

"I'm listening," the Mayor responded.

Emma spun to face the liquor, pouring two shots out for them. She turned back around, handing one to Regina and receiving a grimace in response.  
"What, you've never taken a shot?" she asked. "Lick your hand."

Regina stared blankly, forcing Emma to leave a wet kiss on the back of her hand. The blonde licked her own hand and poured salt on both.

"Just watch," she said.

She licked the salt and threw her head back, taking in the warm liquid and shooting Regina a daring glance. The brunette sighed deeply and mimicked her motions, making a disgusted face and shaking her head afterward.

"How do you just knock them back like that?" she asked.

Emma shook her head slightly and smiled, brushing their lips together again.

"Lay down on the bed," she whispered, pushing the brunette backwards until she sat.

"Have you ever had someone take a body shot off of you?" she asked seductively, her hands slowly unzipping the back of the other woman's dress. Regina stared at her, a small smile pulling at her mouth.

"No, Ms. Swan. Would you please explain to me how it works?" she said.

Emma helped Regina wiggle out of the dress and throwing it across the room. She walked back over to the cabinet, grabbing her glass, a salt shaker from the corner, and the tequila.

"Here's how my game works," she said, her voice dropping slightly. She pushed Regina onto her back on the bed and poured a tequila shot. She placed it just below Regina's bra and pulled the brunette's hand up to keep it steady. Licking a slow line up her stomach, the blonde poured the salt. She stepped back and pulled the mayor's legs around her waist, loving how strong they were. In a quick motion, Emma licked the salt, took the tequila shot, and pressed her lips hard against Regina's.

The sheriff pulled her face away and found a shocked face beneath hers.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a lemon. I needed a chaser," she said with a wink.

The brunette used to her legs to urge Emma closer and kissed her hard. She felt lips travelling toward her ear and arched her back at the whispering voice.

"Let's bring in the New Year with a bang."

Regina turned her head slightly to check the clock.

11:45. It was just enough time if they played it right.

She felt a bite on her neck and yelped, shooting Emma a glare.

"Oh, Madame Mayor. You know we can't have anyone knowing we're in here, even though you locked the door."

Regina breathed deeply and closed her eyes, pressing her hips into the blonde's. They crawled farther onto the bed, Emma pulling her dress up to straddle Regina. The older woman's black lingerie matched perfectly-black silk bra with lace trim and lace underwear. The sheriff sighed deeply, as she noticed.

"You knew you were going to get some tonight, didn't you?"

"If you weren't going to initiate it, I was, my dear," she growled, pulling the blonde down onto her. The brunette ground her hips hard into the woman, knowing she now had about 12 minutes. She clawed the woman's back, silently begging her to take off the dress. She obliged and, to Regina's great surprise, was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. The brunette went wide-eyed, her eyes running all over the figure above her. She sat up and attached her mouth to Emma's neck, running her tongue downward and sucking on her nipple. She bit down lightly and moved to the other side, loving the sight of the blonde watching her every move. Emma kicked into gear and remembered her goal for the night. She pushed the brunette back onto the bed and ran her hands over the silk bra. She reached around and unclipped it, nearly ripping it off. Regina arched her back and pulled Emma's head toward her own breasts, loving what the woman did with her tongue.

"I have an idea," she breathed out.

Emma paused and looked up at her, her eyes curiously twinkling. They had 8 minutes.

"Turn around," she whispered.

Emma had big plans for the night, but this was more than she had dreamed of.

She obliged, resting her face on the mayor's knee. She felt the woman's tongue slide up her thigh and mimicked the motion. The blonde ran two fingers through Regina and smiled, pressing them inside her. The brunette moaned softly, forgetting her actions and resting her head back. Emma pulled her fingers out, forcing her to remember the situation.

Regina quickly followed her actions, pressing two fingers slowly into the blonde above her and rubbing small circles on her clit. Emma threw her head back and pumped faster inside her lover. They heard someone give a one minute warning downstairs and began moving faster. Regina pulled Emma toward her face as the sheriff dipped her tongue down inside the brunette.

The countdown echoed through out the house while the two women continued swirling their tongues inside one another, hoping to get their timing just right. Their thighs tightened simultaneously around each other's heads, as they heard yelling-

5…4…3…2…1

Emma and Regina moaned loudly in time, their sounds covered by the shouts of 'Happy New Year' from below.

Emma climbed off of Regina and smiled, kissing her softly.

"Best New Year's Eve yet?"

Regina smiled and pulled the blonde close. It had been a magical moment.


End file.
